Owen Hart
Owen Hart is a Canadian wrestler and one of the first men to be signed to the WLF. He has wrestled in tag team and solo competition. He is a member of the Extended Hart Foundation. Nick names: The Rocket, The King of Harts, the Black Hart He is briefly managed by Jimmy "mouth of the South" Hart WLF Career Hart made his debut match on the very first Prime Time on 23 May 2011 teaming with his brother Bret against the Mega Bucks. Right from the beginning, Ted DiBiase attempted to drive a rift between him and his brother, trying to convince them that they could not trust each other. On 5 Dec 2011 at Survivor Series he won a classic elimination style match along with fellow team member Jake the Snake Roberts. On 23 April 2012 at Wrestlemania, Owen became the first ever winner of a "Money in the Bank" match, defeating the Pharoah, Chirstopher Knight, Chris Jericho, Marty Janetty and Cactus Jack. HIs brief case was stolen by X-Pac on 4 June. Over the next few weeks he wrestled matchest against X-Pac and Sting in an attempt to retrieve his brief case. He finally managed to get it back on 23 July. Hart took a break for a couple of months at the end of the year and returned to the WLF in early 2013 targeting Barry Windham. He had a new look and a new attitude, calling himself the Black Hart. On 18 Feb 2013 at the Royale Rumble, Hart interrupted the world championship triple threat match demanding an impromptu title match, thus cashing in his money in the bank. This happened while all three men were out on the mat. He attempted to pin champion, Jose DeJesus, but Jose reversed the pin. Owen, unsuccessful, left the arena and the triple threat match continued. On 16 Sept 2013, Owen Hart made a surprise return to the WLF when he teamed up with the British Bulldog to defeat Brock Lesnar and Kurt Angle via pinfall. On 23 Sept 2013, he along with the British Bulldog, joined the extended Hart Foundation, expressing their disgust at the USA and the fans of the WLF. Leading up to the Royal Rumble in 2014, Owen and British Bulldog expressed their wish for a title shot against Jim and Bret, talking about a deal they had made the previous year where an agreement was made that which ever team won the title first, would grant the other a title shot further down the track. Bret and Jim refused to give them a title shot. On 10 Feb 2014, Jim and Bret lost their title to Demolition due to mistimed interference from Owen, thus ending a record 6 month title reign. This also caused a split between the Hart Foundation with Bret and Jim blaming Owen Hart for their loss. The Harts feuded with Owen and Bulldog over the next two months until Owen and Bulldog, on 15 April 2014, revealed video evidence of Jimmy Hart's devious deeds. Bret and Jim promptly fired Jimmy and realigned themselves with Owen and Bulldog. In June 2014, Owen quit the WLF. The Hart Foundation On 23 Sept 2013, it was announced that the Hart Foundation was expanding to include Owen and the British Bulldog. Leading up to the Royal Rumble, Owen and British Bulldog expressed their wish for a title shot against Jim and Bret, talking about a deal they had made the previous year where an agreement was made that which ever team won the title first, would grant the other a title shot further down the track. Bret and Jim refused to give them a title shot. On 10 Feb 2014, Bret and Jim lost their title to Demolition due to mistimed interference from Owen, thus ending a record 6 month title reign. This also caused a split between the Hart Foundation with Bret and Jim blaming Owen Hart for their loss. The Harts feuded with Owen and Bulldog over the next two months until Owen and Bulldog, on 15 April 2014, revealed video evidence of Jimmy Hart's devious deeds. Bret and Jim promptly fired Jimmy and realigned themselves with Owen and Bulldog. Notable Feuds The Mega Bucks Bret the Hitman Hart Irwin R Shyster X-Pac Sting RP'd by: 2011-2012: kg24nmfan Jan 2013: ?? 2013-2014: Nexus619 Category:Former WLF Members